


Superbly Stupid

by TheSopherfly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Cleithrophobia, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Trapped In Elevator, but really the timeline doesn't matter, post-Infinity-War, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSopherfly/pseuds/TheSopherfly
Summary: Tony and Bucky get stuck in an elevator, and Bucky starts to freak out. Tony finds a way to distract him.





	Superbly Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff written based on a prompt. Credit once again goes to the-modern-typewriter on tumblr.

 

 

Tony ran into Bucky on his way to the elevator.

Well. Almost ran into Bucky. He managed to dodge just in time. He’d been staring out the window, not looking where he was going, and Bucky must’ve been doing the same thing.

It was early enough that Tony was surprised to see him. He couldn’t have been awake for more than an hour; he looked rumpled, like he’d stayed in bed a little too long before getting up. It was a good look on him. But then, any look was a good look on Bucky.

“Morning, Buckaroo,” Tony said brightly.

“Your nicknames are annoying.”

Tony grinned. He _loved_ annoying Bucky. It was one of his top five favorite things to do. Annoy Bucky Barnes until he does or says something totally unpredictable. Tony wasn’t going to push his luck this morning, though. Just looking at Bucky would be plenty of stimulation to last him until his next cup of coffee.

It took the elevator no time to get to them. They were both headed to the same floor, the one with the big communal kitchen and the comfy sofas. Bucky punched the button as Tony followed him in, and then the doors slid soundlessly shut. The ride up the first ten floors passed without incident.

It wasn’t until just after floor twenty that the elevator ground to a halt and the lights flickered out.

_Son of a bitch._

The test of the compound’s emergency systems. That was this morning. That was happening _right now_.

It had been on Tony’s calendar. FRIDAY had even reminded him the night before. Tony had just forgotten, because he had too much on his plate, and how was he supposed to remember trivial things like emergency tests and fire drills?

Oh well. Too late now. He and Bucky would just have to wait it out.

“Stark. Can you get us movin’ again?”

Bucky sounded more than a little stressed. Tony shook his head helplessly.

“It’s all locked up. Security measure. I can’t override it.”

“Great.”

Bucky squinted like he was in pain. Tony saw his throat move as he swallowed, and then blue eyes were wide and almost frantic, glancing around looking for an exit.

“Are you… panicking?”

“No.”

The word was forceful and painfully untrue. Tony could see the rapid rise and fall of Bucky’s chest, the way his hand was braced too tightly on the elevator’s metal bar.

“You’re claustrophobic.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Okay. Sure.”

Bucky glared at him, but it had none of its usual bite.

“It ain’t a phobia. I just don’t like it.”

“I _really_ don’t believe you.”

Tony had no earthly idea how to deal with this. He could barely deal with his _own_ panic attacks. He wasn’t equipped to handle Bucky losing his cool.

“You’re not gonna go all Winter Soldier on me, are you?”

“No.”

Bucky had taken offense to that. There was something hurt in his expression, however fleeting, and Tony kicked himself inwardly for asking in the first place. He didn't need to worry. He was safe with Bucky, he knew that.

“It ain’t the size of the space,” Bucky said. “It’s bein’ trapped.”

“So cleithrophobia, then.”

Bucky’s scornful look spoke volumes. ‘Yes, please,’ it said, ‘now is the perfect time argue over the technical name for my fear of locked rooms. We absolutely don’t have more important things to deal with. I’m not panicking or anything.’ Maybe Tony was reading too much into it - maybe all it said was, ‘don’t be such a show-off.’

“Sorry. Sometimes I just can’t help myself.”

“If you’re so damn smart, figure out a way to help _me_ , would you?”

Tony wanted to feign indignation, but that was sort of a fair point. He was, by all accounts, a genius. He should be able to figure this out. He blew out a breath, trying to think of the things that helped him when he had anxiety attacks.

Getting out of the situation was first on the list, but that obviously wouldn’t work. What else was there? Breathing exercises - but most of the time if you didn’t practice those, they didn’t do anything for a phobia. (Not that anything would ever cure him of his fear of falling; when he fell, not only was he terrified, but he was also _falling_. Usually from something very high.)

The only other thing that came to Tony’s mind was distraction. He wasn’t sure that would work either. That was more for little kids at the doctor or adults at the dentist. But maybe he could take Bucky’s mind off of it enough to make it bearable, at least until the elevator started moving again.

“Okay. Okay. How about I distract you?”

It was telling, the fact that Bucky didn’t argue with him. He just nodded, his jaw tight, his hand still braced on that useless railing. He was working hard to keep everything on lockdown. This man's self-control was staggering.

“Okay. Great. Um.”

“Doin’ a great job so far,” Bucky said, letting just a little more of that _panic_ slip. He didn’t let go of the bar, but he did sink down to the floor, crouching uncomfortably and leaning his head back against the wall.

“Right. Clearly not working.”

It was too bad Bucky didn’t need sarcasm or quick wit. Those, Tony had in abundance. He liked banter, thinking up snappy retorts just to piss people off. Tony really didn’t like _talking_. He wouldn’t know the first thing about distracting a person with a conversation.

But what other kind of distraction was there?

And then - _then_ \- Tony was struck by an idea. A stupid, inspired, _incredible_ idea.

_No. That’s ridiculous. It couldn’t possibly work._

Except that maybe it could.

“I’ve got it,” Tony said, all bravado and confidence. “I know something that will absolutely, one-hundred-percent help. You just have to trust me.”

Bucky looked up at him skeptically. Tony put on his best encouraging face.

“Seriously. I promise. It’s definitely going to work. Just stand up.”

Bucky did as he was told, hands still trembling, brows drawn down in confusion. For the briefest moment, Tony hesitated. Should he-

 _Nope. Gonna do it. It’s a_ really _good thing I have no shame._

Tony braced himself, resting his hands on Bucky’s shoulders. He winked - because if you were going to do something so superbly stupid, you might as well do it with a flourish - and leaned in, capturing Bucky’s lips in a kiss.

In hindsight, it could’ve been a really bad idea. Kissing a person who was already so on edge could’ve ended very poorly.

It could’ve. But it didn’t.

Bucky was surprised at first, Tony knew because the taller man practically fell into him. He would’ve if Tony hadn’t had steady hands on his shoulders, bracing his weight so they just swayed slightly.

After surprise came something that felt like realization - like all at once, Bucky understood what was happening and was ready to get on board.

And after realization came Bucky _kissing him back_.

 _Oh man_. It was so much better than Tony could've imagined. It was soft and hot, sending little sparks through him every time Bucky's lips moved. Bucky’s mouth was definitely bigger than Tony's, and Bucky used it to his advantage, coaxing Tony's lips apart with that wide tongue, making every small swipe and slide feel somehow _dirty_.

Bucky was a better kisser. Tony would freely admit it. Tony had undoubtedly had more practice, but Bucky - Bucky was wild. He was unbridled, raw, not inhibited by any kind of need to please. He was all in, and Tony got lost in it, so much so he didn't even feel it when the elevator started to move.

Bucky's hands were suddenly gripping Tony's hips, ghosting underneath his shirt, dancing over his skin. That was going to kill him. It felt good, the cool metal and warm flesh in such wonderful opposition. Bucky drove his tongue deeper, fought harder, and Tony started letting him win, letting him take, because _damn_ , Tony would give Bucky anything he wanted. And based on this response, Bucky would probably enjoy it. He'd take pleasure in bending Tony over, opening him wide and-

 _Ding_!

Tony jumped, pulling back. Bucky didn't let him get far, those big hands not releasing their hold, not even when he heard Sam’s voice behind him.

“Oh shit.”

Tony reddened, meeting Bucky's eyes.

“What is it?”

Oh god. _That_ was Steve, coming to investigate. Damn it. Even one person was too much of an audience.

“Something good, I hope.”

Great. Natasha, too. It was a whole damn party. Tony didn't have to turn around to know that Clint had probably followed her.

“What’s going on here?” Steve asked, and Tony was thankful not to hear any kind of judgment in his voice.

“Looks like we’re interrupting something,” Sam replied.

Tony held Bucky's gaze, and Bucky shrugged, as if to say, ‘I don't care how we play it. Up to you.’ Tony nodded, taking hold of Bucky's hand and turning around.

“Yes. You _are_ interrupting. Extremely rude, really, somebody needs to teach you guys some manners.” Tony started toward the door, Bucky in tow. “Now. Bucky-bear and I have a lot to, ahem… Talk about. So if you don't hear from us for a couple hours, don't worry.”

“Wasn't planning on it.” Natasha quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

“Great. Good.” Tony glanced at Steve, who looked dumbstruck, and wasn't that a fun change? “Okay then. See you later.”

As soon as they were out of earshot, Tony let out an enormous sigh of relief.

“You were absolutely no help at all, you know that?”

“Sorry.” Bucky squeezed his hand. “Thank you. Don’t know if this helps, but you can distract me any time.”

The way Bucky was smiling at him, Tony could've melted.

“So. Do you want to go do more of… _that_? Maybe in one of my really expensive cars?”

Bucky’s eyes darkened, and he looked so seductive, it was just plain unfair.

“Yes. On one condition.” Tony looked at him expectantly, realizing too late exactly what Bucky planned to say. “We’re takin’ the stairs.”

Tony rolled his eyes, tugging on Bucky's hand and leading them - begrudgingly - toward the stairwell.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Follow me at sopherfly.tumblr.com for fic updates, or just to chat! <3


End file.
